


Somewhere, Nowhere

by SongBirdYesterday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (just a bit), Canon Compliant, First Full Moon After Hogwarts, Introspections at the mind of Remus Lupin, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Pining Remus Lupin, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBirdYesterday/pseuds/SongBirdYesterday
Summary: In the outskirts of the country, someplace of unknown location, there is an abandoned cabin where the Marauders choose to spend the first moon after Hogwarts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (hinted)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Somewhere, Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is very self-indulgent, I'd say. I was inspired after seeing [this gorgeous picture](https://m.vk.com/photo-173288842_456239036).
> 
> This _is_ general, but there is some very mild language there - only two words, which is why I chose to still go with "general audiences". Still, if you feel that is misleading, please, let me know in the comments and I'll be happy to change it.

* * *

In the outskirts of the country, someplace of unknown location, there is an abandoned cabin. Small, made of wood. One window at the front, another at the back. The front door is crooked, hanging from its hinges. Surrounding the cabin there is nothing but shrubland. There's also an old road; it has no beginning point, nor does it have a destination. It's a place that has clearly been uninhabited for decades.

"Are you sure?"

Sirius huffs.

"What do you take us for? Amateurs?"

"We checked Moony, don't worry. There's no one around." James says in that placatory tone he has acquired over the last year. It makes Remus wonder where are they going - or rather, were life and war are forcing them to go. Everything feels so sober now. Their childhood days are indeed behind them, never mind that they still are children.

Remus still awaits for the memo that will let him know when to grow up.

"It's a nice place" Peter comments, and even Remus has to agree with that. They picked a very fine location, indeed. Well, Sirius did, because who else would've worried about things like that for someone, _for Remus,_ if not Sirius?

A beautiful spot for the beast to arise.

The place has a wild aura that makes it entrancing. The fading sun exudes that white-orange glow that only comes when it's about to set, makes you believe that you can look at it without burning your eyes. There seem to be a lot of things these days that gives Remus this same feeling.

"We should get in."

Inside, there is dust, a mattress and a thick blanket. 

"Did you buy these?" Remus points to the mattress and blanket.

Sirius shrugs.

"It's not like I can't afford it."

Remus can't. Afford it, that is. He should probably feel humiliated that, in addition to everything his friends already do for him, he can't even buy his own sodding mattress and his own bloody blanket without relying on them. But he doesn't. He only feels a warm sensation blossoming inside of himself.

"Thank you." He tells Sirius with meaning. Sirius dismisses him, but Remus notices the small change in him when the corners of his lips turn up.

***

Remus wakes up with the taste of blood in his mouth. His heart jumps in his chest at the recognition, but his mind hasn't caught up yet.

These moments of barely being awake, the reminiscences of the wolf's mind still within reach, are some of the most strange ones for Remus. It's some sort of limbo where he can't yet keep total grasp of reality, but there's this constant nag at the back of his mind that demands for him to do it, to take note of the world surrounding him. He can taste, but can't open his eyes. He can smell, but can't pinpoint what. He can feel his skin, but can't move his arms. So he waits until his body remembers that he is himself again.

Slowly, his mind and body begin to get back in syntony with one another. He moves his toes, his fingers. He is not ready yet to open his eyes, so he focuses on other things. Distantly, he can hear the sound of birds chirping. The rustling of his feet on the mattress. He can smell dirt, and it makes his nose itch. He smells fur, but that is not unusual, having three furry friends and having spent the night covered in fur himself. He works his throat around a swallow, dry and raw as it usually is the morning after. He feels again the taste in his tongue that his mind had recognized as blood. His eyes shoot open.

"Here." He hears Sirius says, finds him moving towards him with a travelling mug. Sirius brings it to his lips, allows him to drink as much water as he wants and needs.

He tries to speak, but his voice yet is too heavy, too difficult to let out. He clears his throat, tries again.

"Where are the others?"

"They had to get back home, they have work in a few minutes."

Right. They should all be grown-ups now.

"What about you?"

"Told Prongs to come up with something for me, tell them I'm sick or whatever. I'll deal with it later."

Sirius hadn't got the memo about being an adult either. But then again, that is Sirius Black for you.

"Wipe that look off your face, Moony. As if I'd leave you here to sort yourself out alone."

 _No,_ that _is Sirius Black for you, Remus._ He doesn't know why, but even after all these years, after everything that happened, he still has a hard time accepting that people can do things for him not out of a sense of obligation, not because they don't care about their other responsibilities, but simply because they prioritize Remus. Sirius doesn't let him forget for long, though. He hopes the boy doesn't notice him blushing.

"I'm tasting blood."

Sirius features soften a bit.

"We're all ok, not a scratch. Not even you. Can't say the same for the rabbit you took fancy to last night, though."

Remus breaths relieved.

"Feeling up for apparating yet? Or do you wanna hang around more?"

"No, I think I'm good to go."

"You sure?" And Sirius pins him with his intense gaze that is so difficult to hide from, annalizing Remus as if he was a sculpture, looking for cracks, looking for any indication that he might be lying. 

He isn't, and Sirius seems to think as much, for he nods and helps Remus to get up. As always, Remus tries not to focus on the fact that he is naked, bared and vulnerable for the person who (unknowingly) owns his heart. As always, Remus fails.

Still supporting him, Sirius summons Remus' robes and give them to him, helps him get dressed. As Remus finishes, Sirius takes the blanket - doesn't fold it, only gathers it in a messy bunch - and shrinks it along with the mattress. He puts both on the pockets of Remus' robes, which are larger than the pockets of his jeans. With much care, he takes them both outside, breaks the protection spells and apparates them to his house.

The cabin remains, seemingly untouched. They won't get back to it, they have a whole world of possibilities to explore at each moon. That is, for as long as The War allows them to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated, if you want to leave them <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://such-goodluck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
